This invention relates to a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material, more particularly to a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material which is made to have a small format and reduced fog or white drop-out.
In recent years, uses of light-sensitive silver halide photographic materials have been diversified. For example, conveying of the film during photographing has been made higher in speed, photographing magnification increased, and also the size of photographing device has progressed to be made remarkably smaller, and therefore light-sensitive materials which can correspond to these parameters have been demanded. In order to comply with such circumstances, there have been of light-sensitive materials using a thin support. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 89045/1990, No. 181749/1990, No. 214852/1990, etc. describe a light-sensitive material to be housed in a small vessel.
However, when such light-sensitive materials using thin supports is housed in a small vessel, it will cause a new problem that the local density of image is increased or lowered, and therefore its improvement has been desired.
Accordingly, the present invention has been accomplished in order to solve the above problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material which can be made smaller in size by use of a thin support, and local fluctuation of image density can be suppressed.